


Lovely

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dursleys Mistreat Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is an artist, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: Wondering around, Dean Winchester met Harry Potter at the local park.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Winchester
Series: 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Kudos: 75





	Lovely

**Fandoms** : Harry Potter; and Supernatural  
 **Main Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Harry Potter  
 **Side Pairing** : mentions of Vernon Dursley/Petunia Dursley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; het; Harry Potter is an artist; mentions of drugs and drug use; mentions of child neglect; mentions of the Dursleys' mistreatment of Harry Potter; Dean Winchester is a flirt (at any age); bisexual Dean Winchester; and bisexual Harry Potter  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Lovely

 **Summary** : Wondering around, Dean Winchester met Harry Potter at the local park.

* * *

_Lovely_

* * *

After watching his little brother run off with his friends, Dean Winchester found himself at a loss. What would he do now? Sammy was off with his friends, studying and doing whatever geeks did, and dad was off on a hunting trip, leaving Dean to look after his little brother. While Dean knew what was out there, he was difficulty denying Sam’s _reasonable_ requests. It was perfectly reasonable for Sam to spend time with his friends doing normal things, like studying, without his dad or his older brother around.

Pushing his hands into his pockets, Dean walked down the main street of the town that he couldn’t be bothered to remember. What was the point? They would be moving within a few weeks.

After walking two blocks, Dean stopped at the small park. It was lovely little place with a tall statue of the town’s founder with some quote or another in the middle with a walking path dividing the park with a playground on one side and green grass with benches and picnic tables on the other.

Dean looked around the park, pretending to practice his surveillance skills. The local drug deal – the Mayor’s grandson – was selling pot to a bored housewife, who was busy eyeing the teenager like he was piece of meat. The housewife’s two children were playing. Her eldest son was playing with his grade school aged friends. Dean scanned over the park three times, frowning. Where was the younger son?

The fat blonde son was busy playing some game on his GameBoy with his friends gathered around to watch him. Dean’s eyes lingered on the group. What was the point of watching someone else play? It sounded boring.

Turning, Dean watched the housewife walk away from the Mayor’s grandson. She would glance around, checking to see if anyone noticed her buying drugs from a teenager, and she would steal a linger glance at the Mayor’s grandson.

“Diddy!” the woman called. “We’re running late!”

Her blonde son turned red and his friends shifted to look at each other. None of them laughed. The boy stood up, shoving the GameBoy in his pocket before he started walking to his mother.

“Harry!” the blonde housewife called, a look of distaste crossing her features.

Dean perked up. Where was her other son hiding?

There was movement from the shades beneath the large trees. A dark haired boy emerged, running over to the blonde woman.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia?” he asked as he approached the woman.

The woman sighed, looking irritated. “We’ll be in two hours,” she told him. “Behave _or else_.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry agreed, nodding.

“Are you ready for lunch, Diddy?” Petunia asked, her voice sickly sweet, as her attention turned to her son.

Dean grinned as he watched Harry rolled shake his head before returning to his spot under the trees.

“Yes, mum,” the blonde son said, eagerly nodding. “Can I have _two_ burgers?”

“Of course, Dudders,” she assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Just make sure you save room for dessert. Your dad has a special cake for you.”

A look of glee filled the blonde boy’s face.

Frowning, Dean watched as Petunia and her son left the park, leaving her nephew behind. It sounded like they were going on a family lunch, but Harry wasn’t included.

When Petunia and her son were gone, Dean turned his attention to Harry under the shade of the trees. Without anything else to do and feeling noisy, Dean took a stroll through the park to the shaded area under the trees. From the sidewalk, he watched as Harry sat cross-legged with a sketchbook in his lap, a pencil in his hand, and his tongue peaking out of his mouth as he concentrated on his drawing.

Dean was close enough to watch as Harry looked up.

Their eyes met.

Harry’s eyes widened and his face turned pink before he quickly ducked his head.

After a minute or so, Harry sheepish peaked up at Dean before looking back at his sketchbook.

A smirk crossed Dean’s lips. _That_ was an action he was familiar with. Emily Young acted that way because she had a crush on him.

Was it possible Harry had a crush on him as well?

The thought pleased Dean. He had no problem with anyone liking him. He was awesome, and he was happy when other realized that. What did it matter if another boy liked him? Honestly, Dean found he liked kissing boys as much as he liked kissing girls.

Feeling bold, he walked over to Harry and dropped into the space next to him.

“I’m Dean Winchester,” he whispered, leaning in close. He stole a glance at the drawing. It was rough sketch of _him_.

Harry jumped a little and his glasses slid down his nose.

He quickly looked up at Harry’s blushing face.

Turning a deeper shade of pink, Harry timidly pushed his glasses back up his nose as he stared at Dean. “H-Harry Potter,” he whispered.

Dean smiled, leaning closer into Harry’s space.


End file.
